Il faut que tu respires
by Nono-Chan
Summary: Il peut suffire d'une fraction de secondes pour voir votre vie basculer devant vos yeux. -Ceci n'est PAS une Death-fic- SasuNaru.


_Helloooooooow :3_

_Voilà un nouvel OS rien que pour vous, qui m'a franchement bien emmerdé vers la fin puisque je n'arrivais pas à la finir comme je le voulais xD J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Pour les rewiews anonymes (Si tant est qu'il y ait au moins une review O.O), je posterai les réponses sur mon profil :D_

* * *

><p><strong>IL FAUT QUE TU RESPIRES<strong>

* * *

><p>Il était en plein cauchemar.<p>

Il s'était rendu ce matin là, à la représentation publique que donnait son petit ami de trois ans et meilleur ami d'enfance, un sourire fier sur le visage.

Grimpant les marches deux à deux, il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler tout les petits sacrifices qu'ils avaient dû faire pour que Naruto en arrive là où il en était aujourd'hui. Et tout ça, le blond ne le devait qu'à lui-même. Bien qu'il était issu d'une famille influente au Japon, Naruto avait toujours voulu faire ses preuves et réussir grâce à ses propres forces et non grâce au nom de ses parents. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait décidé, quelques années plus tôt, de se faire appeler par le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Ils en avaient bavé ensemble, et maintenant ils en étaient récompensés.

Il arriva enfin dans le hall où allait se tenir la conférence et alla immédiatement se poser contre l'un des piliers que contenait le hall, au fond de la salle. Il aurait aimé souhaiter bonne chance à son compagnon, mais Naruto était déjà parti quand il s'était lui-même réveillé. Le hall était déjà bondé : des hommes et des femmes d'affaires de compagnies partenaires étaient présents, des représentants de futurs collaborateurs également, ainsi que de nombreux journalistes se battant pour avoir le meilleur angle de vue. Il reconnu même dans la foule quelques admiratrices dont Naruto et lui avaient lu les lettres d'amour enflammées, envoyés à l'adresse du blond quelques jours auparavant, joignant le plus souvent une photo dénudée dans l'espoir de faire craquer le jeune homme. Il ricana intérieurement. Si elles savaient.

La foule se tut tout à coup, et Sasuke concentra immédiatement son regard sur le devant de la scène qui avait été aménagée pour cet évènement. Un groupe d'une dizaine de personne fit son apparition, dont son compagnon qui s'avança à pas mesurés vers le centre de la scène, accompagné de son bras droit. Sasuke remarqua que son amant avait finalement opté pour le costard qu'il lui avait recommandé la veille, celui même qui épousait parfaitement les formes du blond et dont le pantalon laissait deviner des cuisses musclées à souhait, ces mêmes cuisses qu'il avait pu caresser et titiller quelques heures plus tôt, et sur lesquelles il avait lentement, très lentement, fait glisser ses mains jusqu'à atteindre ses splendides globes de chairs naturellement rebondies que possédait son sexy de petit ami. Il les avait ensuite fermement agripp- Il secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

De la place où il était, il vit le blond balayer la salle du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe finalement dans le sien. Une fois son brun repéré, Naruto lui lança un sourire aguicheur qui fit glousser les donzelles juste devant lui. Elles avaient de l'espoir…

Il haussa gracieusement un sourcil en réponse, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant. Si le blond pensait qu'il allait se laisser séduire par un simple sourire, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Bon ok, peut être que c'était le cas. Et peut être que le regard chargé de désir que lui lançait le blondinet, et que cette traitresse de langue qui venait de taquiner la pulpe de ses lèvres aidaient aussi. Bien, il passait pour un pervers maintenant.

La séance commenca et après une brève introduction, son bras droit Kakashi s'effaça pour laisser la parole au patron, autrement dit Naruto. Le blond débuta son discours sur la façon dont l'entreprise avait connu une ascension fulgurante au cours de ces dernières années, faisant parler de lui jusqu'en Amérique en passant par la France ou encore l'Allemagne, leur permettant aujourd'hui de pouvoir annoncer l'apparition de leur marchandises sur le marché international.

Plus le discours avançait et plus Sasuke se rendit compte que le blond avait du mal à cacher son excitation, ce qui le fit sourire. Un peu plus et il se mettait à sauter sur place.

Une heure et demie de paroles et de graphiques plus tard, Naruto termina la représentation sous les applaudissements de la foule et les félicitations de ses employés. Sasuke attendit patiemment que tout le monde finisse de féliciter son amant avant de se diriger à son tour vers la personne qui partageait sa vie. Il sourit en coin en pensant à la surprise qu'il avait préparé pour son blond dès qu'ils seraient de retour chez eux, s'imaginant déjà la tête qu'il ferait.

Il était à quelques mètres à peine de l'autre qu'un groupe de personnes se pressa auprès du blond, certains lui serrant la main, d'autres le prenant dans une accolade d'ours. Ce fut au tour d'un jeune homme brun de sauter dans les bras du blond, et Sasuke tiqua quand il vit les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquiller. Si cet abruti en avait profité pour tripoter son blond, il allait lui arracher les yeux ! Les sourcils froncés, il pressa le pas tout en regardant d'un air mauvais le jeune homme que son petit ami essayait poliment de repousser, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

Un groupe d'homme d'affaire d'une cinquantaine d'années s'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu de la salle, lui barrant le chemin, et entreprit une conversation. Le brun souffla. Ils s'étaient tous donner le mot aujourd'hui pour le faire chier ou quoi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua son avancée, son regard noir toujours rivé sur le dos du jeune homme, un peu trop tactile avec son amant à son gout, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit de près par quelques cris perçants.

Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Le brun, qui s'était arrêté et retourné au bruit, pour en chercher l'origine, se tourna vers les jeunes femmes qui venaient tout juste de crier. Toutes avaient le regard fixé vers la scène. Un désagréable frisson le parcouru, et la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas l'envahit. Il se tourna vivement vers Naruto, qui encore une fois avait les yeux écarquillés, et c'est en baissant les yeux vers la poitrine du blond qu'il la vit l'énorme tache rouge qui avait fait son apparition sur sa chemise autrefois immaculée, au niveau du cœur. Il fixa cette tâche, ne voulant pas y croire.

- Non…

Les yeux de Naruto se fermèrent et il s'écroula.

- Non !

Sasuke se précipita sur son amant, renversant tous ceux qui étaient sur son passage, et le prit immédiatement dans ces bras, pressant une main sur sa poitrine dans une tentative désespérée de stopper le flot de sang qui s'échappait toujours du corps du blond. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il entendit vaguement les cris des personnes autour de lui qui hurlaient d'appeler une ambulance ou encore des gardes qui s'organisaient déjà pour chercher si le tireur était encore dans le bâtiment. Lui ne voyait que Naruto, seulement Naruto.

- Naruto !, cria-t-il. Naruto, je t'interdis de partir ! Je t'interdis de me laisser, tu m'entends ? Naruto !

Quelque chose de liquide glissa le long de ses joues. Il pleurait. Cela devait bien faire depuis ses dix ans qu'il n'avait plus verser une larme.

Le blond ne répondait pas à ses appels, gardant les yeux désespérément clos.

- Naruto, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas ! Respire, il faut que tu respires…

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Il colla son visage au cou du blond, fermant les yeux, et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Il sentit une main lui caresser le dos avec douceur, et il secoua vivement ses épaules; personne ne pouvait le toucher de cette manière si ce n'était Naruto. Il serra le corps dans ses bras encore plus fort.

La main revint se placer sur son épaule et, cette fois-ci, le secoua franchement. Mais il s'en ficha. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le sourire de l'homme dans ses bras, plus jamais il ne l'entendrait se plaindre du temps qu'il passait dans la salle de bain chaque matin, le traitant de fille manquée, alors que le brun rétorquerait faussement vexé que ce n'était pas lui le passif du couple… Toutes ces petites choses de leur quotidien, plus jamais il ne les vivrait.

Alors qu'il pleurait à chaude larme, il sentit un souffle lui chatouiller le cou, un bras se passer autour de lui et une voix rauque et profonde, de la même tonalité que celle du blond l'appeler.

- Sasuke…

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans deux topazes d'un bleu magnifique qui le regardaient avec inquiétude. Naruto… Il écarquilla les yeux. Que faisait Naruto dans leur lit, alors que deux secondes plus tôt le blond était mort, dans ses bras.

Tous ses sens étaient affolés, et alors que le Naruto qu'il avait en face de lui essayait de lui parler, il paniqua et se débattit. Le blond tenta tant bien que mal de résister à la force du brun et ne sachant plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire pour le calmer, il renforça alors sa prise sur la taille de l'autre, avant de rouler sur le côté pour se placer au dessus de lui, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. Il fondit ensuite sur la bouche du brun, dans un baiser violent.

Sasuke était perdu, dans ce baiser il retrouvait tout : la manière dont son Naruto avait de lui caresser le cou alors qu'il lui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès, le goût des lèvres du blond, son odeur… et au fur et à mesure que le baiser devenait moins violent mais tout aussi fougueux, Sasuke finit par se laisser faire et répondit au baiser avec la même passion que l'autre, reprenant le dessus alors que leur langues s'entremêlaient. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Naruto posa son front sur celui du brun.

- Tu es mort, fit Sasuke, je ne comprends pas, on était à la conférence, je te te tenais dans mes bras et tu ne respirais plus...

- Sasuke, chuchota le blond en caressant tendrement son nez du sien, calme-toi, c'était juste un cauchemar. La conférence à déjà eu lieu avant hier, tu te souviens ? C'est fini. Regarde, tout va bien, je vais bien.

Tout les éléments comencèrent finalement par se remettre dans l'ordre dans le cerveau de Sasuke. Il expira longuement, alors que la situation devenait plus claire. Un cauchemar, ça avait été un putain de cauchemar.

- Hn.

Et comme s'il voulait s'assurer que son amant était bien en vie, il repoussa le blond sur le dos, lui retira le boxer qu'il portait pour seul vêtement la nuit, avant de s'attaquer au sien, s'installa de tout son long sur son corps, la tête sur son torse, l'oreille posée sur son cœur, et écouta la douce mélodie que faisaient les battements réguliers de son cœur. D'une main, Naruto entreprit des caresses sur le dos du brun, tandis que l'autre main allait agripper sa hanche la plus proche.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, nus l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Naruto glissant le long du corps de Sasuke et Sasuke écoutant la respiration du blond et déposant parfois un baiser sur son torse, avant que le brun ne brise le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Je t'aime.

Sasuke sentit un accro dans la respiration de son compagnon.

- Trois ans de relation et c'est un stupide cauchemar qui arrive à t'arracher ces mots de la bouche. Je suis vexé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que le blond déblatérait la première débilité qui lui passait par la tête pour cacher sa surprise. Il aurait parié toute sa paye du mois dernier que Naruto était en train de piquer un fard, s'il se fiait à la manière dont son cœur s'affolait, à la main qui s'était raffermit sur sa hanche, et au sourire qu'il pouvait entendre dans ses paroles.

Un léger sourire étira ses propres lèvres.

- Crétin.

* * *

><p><strong>« Et moi qui espérais encore une fois <strong>

**ne pas trop taper dans le guimauve, c'est **

**raté xD**** Bref. Alors, alors, aloooooors ? **

**Qu'est ****ce que ****vous en dîtes ? é_è »**


End file.
